Maverick
by mayurie
Summary: Dimana seorang Orenji Haruko memulai hidup barunya di SMA Seirin bersama teman-teman baru, dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja—mungkin. ("Namaku Orenji Haruko—ya, namaku benar-benar Orenji, aku tidak bercanda—dan aku bercita-cita menjadi pemain akrobat di sirkus!") (Sequel to "Orange Days")


**Melihat author-author profesional #liat-cermin #gampar yang memulai A/N mereka di depan chapter, maka author gadungan super masokis ini #eh akan membuat A/N di depan mulai sekarang! Mungkin! Kalau nggak lupa! Semoga saja ada yang membaca ini *hiks* dan semoga hari kalian menyenangkan! Semangat untuk semuanya yang sedang UN atau UAS!**

 **Terima kasih atas bantuan sembako yang belum sampai dan juga readers yg belum muncul, saya akan menunggu kalian semua sampai titik darah penghabisan walau mungkin ff ini tidak akan selesai! Mungkin! Kalau ada niat dan usaha yang sekarang belum tampil-tampil juga, mungkin author ini bisa menyelesaikan ff ini *mengalihkan pandangan dari ff lain yg masih belum selesai dan ditunggu oleh para reader* Yah, semoga saja proyek kali ini berhasil! Dan tolong doakan agar orang tua saya membelikan laptop baru, karena ini punya adik saya XD**

 **Mari review-nya, feedback-nya, dan kesalahan saya yang harus dibenarkan-ungkapkan semuanya! SEMUANYAAA-!**

 **Sekian, kembali ke T! K! P!**

Even when you completely disappear and all of you is torn into pieces

I won't be lost anymore, and I'll start searching you from the beginning again

Or rather we can start a world from zero

 **\- RADWIMPS; Zen Zen Zense**

.

.

Orenji Haruko tersenyum lebar saat melihat sekolah barunya dari kejauhan—dimana-mana dia bisa melihat gadis-gadis SMA yang memakai _sailor-fuku_ putih bersih yang baru dari laundry dengan pita berwarna hijau dan juga sweater yang beragam mulai dari warna biru—gelap maupun muda—kuning pucat, dan juga abu-abu*. Tentu saja, ada juga banyak laki-laki yang memakai _gakuran_ hitam, tapi itu tidak semenarik para gadis yang memakai warna yang berbeda-beda—ah, ada seseorang yang merias wajahnya seperti pelangi, benar-benar hebat!

—Haruko tidak pernah berkata kalau pikirannya tidak terbang kemana-mana.

Saat dia akan memilih warna sweater yang akan dia pakai, gadis berambut jingga itu berpikir kenapa tidak ada sweater dengan warna jingga—itu warna yang mencolok seperti warna rambutnya yang cerah! Walau rambutnya pernah memberikannya kesulitan, contohnya saat dia mendaftarkan diri ke Seirin.

.

.

 ** _Flashback._**

 _"Bagaimana nama keluarga Orenji bisa disetujui—ehem, Orenji-san, benar?" tanya Sensei dengan rambut berwarna hitam yang dibelah dua dengan rapi dan kacamata ber_ frame _hitam yang ada di hadapan Haruko. Dia terlihat tidak ramah, dan hal ini membuat Haruko hampir menggelembungkan pipinya—hampir. Mama bilang itu tidak sopan, jadi dia akan berusaha menahannya. "Itu nama yang tidak biasa," lanjutnya dengan tatapan tajam tepat ke atas kepala Haruko._

 _"Ah, semuanya selalu mengatakan itu setiap kali mendengarnya, Sensei!" jawab Haruko dengan antusias, tapi Sensei yang belum memperkenalkan diri itu masih saja tidak menatap dirinya. Apa ada yang salah dengan rambutnya? Dia yakin kalau Onii-chan—ehem, maksudnya Fuyuhito-niichan, sudah menyisirnya dengan baik. Bahkan rambutnya yang biasanya seperti rumput liar yang tidak bisa dijinakkan sekarang diatur dalam_ side-ponytail _yang dia suka! Oh, Sensei itu akhirnya melihatnya tepat di mata, pikir Haruko. Fokus, fokus._

 _"Kami sudah diinformasikan kalau itu warna rambut alamimu, Orenji-san—tapi saya tetap harus bertanya lagi. Apa itu benar-benar warna alami dari rambutmu? Jingga?" tanya Sensei bertubi-tubi, dan Haruko merasa kekagumannya kepada Sensei itu naik karena dia sama sekali tidak mengambil nafas di tengah-tengah kalimat. Yang membuatnya kagum pertama kali adalah kepalanya yang memantulkan sinar lampu LED yang ada tepat di atasnya—benar-benar pemandangan yang menarik. "Orenji-san?" Oh ya, Sensei tadi bertanya._

 _"Tentu saja Sensei! Ini warna asli rambutku—kalau masih ragu, coba pegang saja!" Haruko berkata dengan wajah yang penuh tekad. "Atau apa Sensei mau melihat foto keluargaku? Kami semua punya rambut jingga!" ucap gadis itu dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya._

 _"Hm…" Sensei itu masih berpikir, sepertinya. Haruko sebenarnya ingin segera keluar dan mencari teman baru untuk bersamanya selama tiga tahun—jangan berharap banyak, Haruko menasehati dirinya sendiri—dan makan bersama setiap siang, tapi dia juga tidak ingin punya masalah dengan Sensei di hari pertama sekolah—ya, Haruko mengaku, dia ingin melakukan sesuatu seperti_ split _untuk membuat Sensei terkesan, tapi Mama dan Papa sudah membuatnya berjanji untuk tidak membuat masalah dengan Sensei karena dia belum diterima; itu berarti kalau dia sudah diterima, membuat masalah itu diperbolehkan kan? Tidak seperti dia ingin membuat masalah—dia hanya ingin membuat Sensei kagum!_

 _Haruko merogoh saku celana jeans yang sedang dia pakai dan mengambil ponsel lipat warna jingga miliknya, menyalakannya dengan satu pencetan sederhana ke tombol_ home _yang memperlihatkan_ wallpaper _ponselnya—seluruh anggota keluarga Orenji. "Sensei, apa aku masih harus membuktikannya? Coba lihat foto keluarga ini…"_

 _—dan ini berlanjut sampai sore hari, dan itupun hanya karena ada seorang Ojii-san yang baik hati dan menghentikan Sensei itu—yang sampai sekarang dia belum tahu namanya, sadar Haruko. Tapi dia tahu nama Ojii-san yang membantunya—ternyata Ojii-san juga guru, dan namanya adalah Takeda-sensei! Bahkan Ojii-san—_ Takedasensei _—memberinya youkan saat akan pulang! ("Terima kasih Sensei—aku akan membalas budi suatu hari nanti!" "Hanya disini dan hanya sekarang, Orenji-san." "Ah, "pertemuan pertama kali harus selalu dihargai," kan, Sensei? Aku—saya, maksudku saya!—tahu tentang itu!" "Hoho, tidak biasanya ada yang tahu tentang itu, Orenji-san." "Haruko saja tidak papa, Sensei! Ehehe, aku—saya!— mendengarnya dari Natsukage-nii—maksud saya kakak saya!" "Tidak perlu panik, Orenji-san." "E-Ehehe…")*_

 ** _Flashback ends._**

.

.

—dan akhirnya karena dihentikan oleh Mama saat dia akan mengecat sweater barunya dengan cat jingga yang dia gunakan terakhir kali untuk tugas seni saat kelas tiga SMP, Haruko memilih warna biru muda untuk sweater miliknya. Dan tentu saja agar terlihat berbeda dari yang lain (walau sebenarnya warna rambutnya sudah membuatnya mencolok), gadis berambut jingga itu menggulung lengan sweaternya sampai ke bagian sikutnya. Tidak ada peraturan tentang menggulung lengan sweater, pikir Haruko—walaupun sebenarnya hal itu membuatnya lengan bagian bawahnya kedinginan karena angin musim semi.

"Hatchii…!"

Baik, mungkin ini ide buruk, tapi dia tidak bisa mundur sekarang—itu sama saja seperti mengalah pada angin musim semi ini! Haruko tidak mau menggulung kembali lengan sweaternya ke semula, tapi dia juga tidak ingin kedinginan. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat ke sekolah, dan untuk membuktikan kata-katanya, dia mulai berlari—

—dan tersandung sebuah kerikil, membuatnya hampir saja terjatuh dan menanggung rasa malu—apa Haruko punya sesuatu seperti itu?—kalau saja dia tidak bertumpu pada tangannya dan melakukan _round-off_ yang membuatnya mendarat di tanah dengan kedua tangannya ke atas seperti seorang atlet senam yang telah selesai melakukan gerakannya.

Tentu saja, hal ini membuat Orenji Haruko mendapat banyak perhatian dari murid-murid di sekitarnya; para murid perempuan melihat dengan mata terbelak seakan Haruko melakukan sesuatu yang tabu, dan para murid laki-laki berwajah semerah tomat seperti bagaimana **_Shigehiro_** biasanya saat Haruko memperlihatkan gerakan senam lantai yang baru dengan seragam sekolahnya—yang terdiri dari kemeja putih dan _rok_ _pendek_. Laki-laki berambut jingga itu tidak pernah terbiasa dengannya walaupun hal itu menjadi kebiasan bagi Haruko, anehnya.

"C-Celana—"

"Diamlah dan peka sedikit, bodoh!"

—tentu saja, dia memakai celana pendek di bawahnya. Haruko tidak sebodoh yang kalian kira—tapi walaupun gadis berambut jingga itu selalu memakainya di bawah roknya entah kenapa dia tetap dicela oleh sesama gadis seumurannya—tidak pantas, katanya. Aneh, bukankah celana pendek itu berfungsi untuk menutupi apa yang ada di bawahnya?

—yah, Haruko tidak punya masalah dengan itu sama sekali, jadi tidak masalah.

.

.

—oh ya, dan bicara tentang Shigehiro.

Kabar baik—Haruko sudah berbaikan dengannya. Rupanya Mama dan Papa dan si kembar tiga Orenji menyiapkan pesta kejutan untuknya saat hari kelulusan—dan Haruko baru saja ingat kalau hari itu dia ulang tahun! Setelahnya, Akihisa tersenyum kepadanya dan menyerahnya sebuah laptop. _("Ada apa dengan laptopnya, Onii-chan?" "Lihat saja, Haruko." "Mm…" "H-Haru, halo…" "S-Shige-kun! Onii-chan, ada Shige-kun disana! Shige-kun—ah, maksudku Ogiwara-kun… H-Halo…" "M-Maaf Haru!" "E-Eh? Kenapa kamu yang minta maaf?"_ )

Percakapan mereka benar-benar canggung, walaupun nantinya rasa canggung itu terhenti karena Fuyuhito ( _"Berhenti basa-basi dan cepatlah bicara, udang!" "O-Onii-chan!"_ ) dan juga Natsukage dan Akihisa yang sekali-kali melihat Shigehiro dengan tatapan mengancam cepat-selesaikan-dan-jangan-buat-Haruko-menangis. Walau begitu, Haruko bisa melihat kalau ketiga kakak laki-lakinya itu senang melihat kalau Shigehiro sehat-sehat saja.

Beberapa kali juga Mama dan Papa Orenji mampir dan memberikan senyuman manis—terlalu manis, mungkin—mereka kepada Shigehiro yang ada di balik layar laptop yang membalas dengan senyuman gugup yang berkata kalau dia sadar apa yang ada di balik tingkah para anggota keluarga Orenji. ( _"Memangnya kalian Harucon—Haruko Complex—atau sesuatu…" "Hm?" "B-Bukan apa-apa, Akihisa-nii!"_ )

—akhirnya mereka berdua berbaikan dengan Shigehiro yang tersenyum lebar setelahnya tapi panik saat melihat air mata _("I-Ini air mata—hiks—b-bahagia, S-Shige-kun!" "H-Haru, tenanglah! Jangan menangis—aku bisa merasakan tatapan tajam bahkan dari sini, jadi jangan menangis, Haru!"_ )

Dan sekarang, Haruko masih berhubungan dengan Shigehiro. Mereka juga bertukar alamat e-mail, jadi dia bisa mengirim pesan ke Shigehiro kapan pun dia inginkan. Haruko masih ingat terakhir kali mereka berkirim pesan, jadi mereka berdua sudah kembali menjadi sahabat!

[Sender; Shige-kun

Haru, semangat ya! Aku juga akan berjuang! Ah, dan Mochida titip salam kepadamu!

\- Shigehiro]

Haruko tersenyum senang.

Senyum Shigehiro semakin lebar saat dia melihat pesan dari Haru, dan berubah merah saat Mochida menyenderkan dirinya dan menyambar ponselnya untuk melihat pesan dari Haruko sebelum menggodanya. ( _"Oh, jadi kalian pacaran sekarang?" "B-Bukan begitu, bodoh!"_ )

[Sender; Haru

Ou, serahkan saja padaku! Kamu juga berjuang, Shige-kun! Dan Mochi-kun juga!

\- Haruko]

.

.

"Ada yang minat **rugby**!?"

"Kamu pernah main **shogi**?"

"Orang Jepang harus main **baseball**!"

" **Berenang**! Super keren!"

Seirin benar-benar luas untuk sebuah sekolah yang baru saja dibangun setahun yang lalu, pikir Haruko dengan kagum. Walaupun tidak seluas Shuutoku—yang adalah dsekolah dari ketiga kakaknya sekarang yang sudah kelas tiga SMA—ataupun sekolah yang lainnya, gadis berambut jingga itu merasakan rasa senang dan hangat saat dia melewati gerbang Seirin yang berdiri kokoh sebagai jalan masuk ke SMA itu.

Haruko berjalan dengan loncatan-loncatan yang lincah di antaranya, menghindari banyak murid yang bergerombol di jalan menuju gedung sekolah. Dia berusaha untuk tidak menabrak siapa-siapa, dan bahkan dia lupa sudah berapa kali dia harus sangat menghindar—untung saja dia lentur—karena ada beberapa klub olahraga yang buru-buru dengan menggumamkan sesuatu tentang anak baru yang luar biasa dan rambut merah. ( _"Dengan tubuh seperti itu, dia harus masuk ke klub bulu tangkis!" "Pfft—jangan bercanda, dia akan masuk klub renang! Lihat saja rambutnya yang merah itu, benar-benar pasangan serasi!" "Pasangan serasi…? Apanya yang serasi…?"_ )

"Hmm, tidak ada klub senam lantai disini—tapi ada klub yoga, aneh," gumam Haruko sambil duduk di bangku kosong yang ada di bawah pohon sakura dan mengusap dagunya, berpose seperti patung _The Thinker_ yang pernah dia lihat di kertas milik Akihisa. "Apa aku mencari klub lain saja ya…"

—pada akhirnya, Haruko tidak bergabung dengan klub apapun.

Tapi itu mengingatkannya, dia bertemu dengan Takeda-sensei saat akan memberitahukan pilihan klubnya—yaitu tidak ada—kepada wali kelasnya di ruang guru. Guru itu mengatakan kalau dia tidak keberatan berbicara dengan Haruko sepulang sekolah, tapi karena dia adalah pembina klub dia tidak terus berada di ruang guru, dan gadis berambut jingga menolak dengan halus. ( _"Aku tidak ingin mengganggu kegiatan klub Takeda-sensei! Ah, tapi apa boleh aku mengganggu saat Anda tidak sibuk?" "Tentu saja, Orenji-san. Datanglah kapan saja, kakek tua ini siap mendengarkan ceritamu, hoho."_ )

.

.

"Namaku Orenji Haruko—ya, namaku benar-benar Orenji, aku tidak bercanda—dan aku bercita-cita menjadi pemain akrobat di sirkus!" kata Haruko dengan senyuman lebar yang tidak hilang bahkan saat teman sekelasnya melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya—oh, ada seorang laki-laki berambut merah dengan tatapan dingin, bagaimana dia tidak menyadarinya sebelumnya? Sulit untuk tidak melihat rambut merah itu—fokus Haruko, fokus. "Hobiku melakukan senam lantai, dan aku bisa menyelipkan diri ke tempat-tempat sempit mana pun! Senang bertemu kalian semua—mohon bantuannya selama satu tahun ini!"

Haruko kembali ke kursinya diiringi oleh tepuk tangan dari teman-teman sekelasnya, dan dia tersenyum senang. Sepertinya teman-temannya tidak buruk—dan akan menjadi misinya untuk menemukan teman seperti Shigehiro di antara mereka, teman selama tiga tahun di SMA.

—ah, dia termenung lagi, itu tidak baik. Saat dia sudah kembali sadar tentang sekitarnya, yang memperkenalkan diri adalah seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang tadi dia perhatikan. Haruko penasaran apakah itu rambut asli atau bukan—benar-benar warna yang mencolok!

"Namaku Kagami Taiga. Hobiku basket," kata—geram mungkin lebih tepat—laki-laki itu. Tempat duduk mereka berjauhan, Tora—benar kan, itu namanya seingat Haruko, sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan harimau—duduk di barisan paling kiri kedua dari belakang, dan Haruko duduk di barisan paling kanan kedua dari depan. Oh, itu kebetulan yang bagus—tempat duduk mereka berkebalikan, pikir Haruko. "Aku akan masuk klub basket… ya."

Haruko berkedip dan berbalik ke belakang untuk melihat Tora saat dia sadar kalau laki-laki itu menambahkan "ya" ke dalam perkataannya untuk terlihat lebih sopan—mungkin dia hanya garang di luar tapi lembut di dalam? Yah, Haruko tidak akan tahu. Sekarang, pikirnya sambil membalikkan badan untuk menghadap ke depan, fokusnya terletak di gadis berambut cokelat yang duduk persis di depannya dengan posisi tegap dan kepangan rambut panjang—benar, benar-benar panjang—yang menggelitik kakinya dengan helai-helai rambut yang dikuncir di ujungnya walau dia memakai sepatu _indoor_ seperti yang lain.

"Ssh, Edasaka-san. Aku ingin bertanya tentang sesuatu."

"Tolong diamlah, Orenji," Haruko tidak terlihat terkejut atas penggunaan namanya tanpa tembelan apapun dan malah tersenyum, dan menjepit kepangan Edasaka dengan kedua kakinya, membuat gadis itu terdiam kaku. "Orenji, lepaskan kakimu dari sana. Ini perintah."

Haruko menariknya dengan sedikit lebih keras, tapi tidak sampai Edasaka harus mendongakkan kepalanya agar dia tidak kesakitan. Sebaliknya, setelah dia menariknya lagi, dia mengangkat rambut Edasaka ke kursi yang lalu diambil gadis berambut cokelat itu dan sekarang dia taruh di depan pundaknya, ke bawah kakinya. Itu membuat Haruko sadar betapa panjangnya rambut Edasaka—mungkin dia adalah rapunzel yang asli!

Sebelum gadis berambut jingga bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang lainnya, Edasaka menatapnya dengan tatapan sedingin es, jadi dia memutuskan untuk membalasnya dengan senyuman. Ujung bibir Edasaka turun ke bawah dan tatapannya menjadi semakin dingin, tapi Haruko tetap tersenyum sampai akhirnya Edasaka menghela nafas dan kembali membalikkan badan ke depan. Haruko berpikir kalau dia telah membuat musuh baru walaupun sebenarnya dia hanya ingin berteman—oh ya, itu mengingatkannya.

"Edasaka-san, Edasaka-san."

Helaan nafas. "Apa yang kamu mau, Orenji?"

"Hei, ayo menghadap ke aku—Mama bilang kamu harus menatap orang saat sedang berbicara dengannya," kata Haruko tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Edasaka. Gadis berambut cokelat itu masih tidak berbalik, jadi Haruko menarik rambutnya dengan kedua kakinya lagi, dan Edasaka langsung berbalik dengan kecepatan luar biasa—Haruko khawatir kalau dia terkena _whiplash*_ karena berbalik secepat itu—dan menatap Haruko.

"Apa, hah?"

Senyum. "Ayo berteman, Edasaka-san!"

.

.

—dan Edasaka menolak permintaan bertemannya—walau itu tidak begitu mengejutkan—dan malah mulai menjauhinya! Itu tidak sopan, pikir Haruko sambil menggelembungkan pipinya dengan tidak senang. Dalam situasi seperti itu, seharusnya Edasaka menghela nafas sebelum tersenyum kecil dan mereka akan mulai menjadi BFF— _best_ _friend_ _forever_ dan melakukan semua hal bersama-sama. Haruko tidak mengerti apa yang dia lakukan salah.

"Orenji-san."

—mungkin seharusnya dia tidak menarik rambutnya saat yang terakhir itu—mungkin Edasaka benar-benar terkena _whiplash_. Haruko pernah terkena _whiplash_ karena tiba-tiba melihat ke belakang setelah dipanggil oleh Fuyuhito saat hari ulang tahunnya. Kakak laki-lakinya yang paling muda itu tidak berhenti memeluknya dan mulai menangis saat Haruko kesulitan menggerakkan lehernya untuk menoleh. Benar-benar kakak yang _siscon_ —walau anggota keluarga Orenji yang lain juga tidak lebih baik darinya dalam hal yang menyangkut Haruko.

"Orenji-san."

—bicara tentang Fuyuhito—dan secara otomatis juga, Natsukage dan Akihisa—mereka bilang kalau dia bebas datang ke Shuutoku kapan saja untuk mengunjungi mereka, jadi Haruko berpikir untuk mengunjungi mereka sepulang sekolah hari ini—tapi Papa mengingatkan kalau dia bisa tersesat karena tidak ada yang mengantarnya kesana. Sebaiknya gadis berambut jingga itu mengirim pesan ke Fuyuhito…

"Orenji-san!"

"Ah—ya? Ada apa Sensei?" Haruko berkedip dan bertanya kepada wanita berambut hitam yang dibuat _ponytail_ —jujur saja Haruko lebih suka _side-ponytail_ yang dia pakai sekarang—yang menatapnya dengan kapur putih yang tinggal setengah di tangannya—oh, apa Sensei itu ingin dia menjawab pertanyaan di papan tulis?

"Hah… tolong jawab pertanyaan ini, Orenji-san," jawab Sensei sambil mengarahkan tangannya yang memegang kapur ke arah Haruko yang langsung berjalan ke depan kelas dan mengambil kapur itu.

Haruko melihat papan tulis—pertanyaan isi-titik-titik-kosong dengan topik bahasa Jepang tentang peribahasa—gadis berambut jingga itu tersenyum saat dia melihat peribahasa yang tertulis di papan tulis (起死 。。。—kishi …), dan segera menulis jawabannya. Natsukage pernah mengatakan peribahasa ini saat dia masih dalam masa Chuuni—terima kasih atas ilmunya, Natsukage!

 ** _起死回生_** ** _kishi kaisei*_**

"B-Benar…" Oh, Sensei terlihat terkejut Haruko bisa menjawabnya. "Kamu bisa kembali ke tempat dudukmu, Orenji-san."

Saat perjalanannya—yang tidak begitu panjang untuk bisa disebut sebagai perjalanan—ke bangkunya yang sekarang kosong, dia melihat Edasaka yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran, walau dia memalingkan pandangannya saat Haruko tersenyum kepadanya—mungkin sekarang gadis berambut cokelat itu akan memulai percakapan mereka, pikir Haruko dengan senang.

—dan benar saja, gadis dengan rambut cokelat yang luar biasa panjangnya itu langsung menanyakan bagaimana Haruko bisa mengetahui jawaban dari peribahasa itu padahal Sensei sendiri berkata sebelumnya kalau dia tidak yakin di antara satu kelas ini ada yang mengetahui jawabannya karena itu salah satu peribahasa yang belum diajarkan saat mereka masih SMP.

—tunggu dulu, Sensei bilang begitu? Apa itu berarti Haruko ditindas olehnya? Apa Sensei itu sebenarnya seorang sadis yang ingin melihat dia berdiri kebingungan di depan papan tulis sambil mendapatkan tatapan terhibur dari teman sekelasnya yang belum dia kenal karena baru satu hari di SMA ini?

( _Seirin seram…_ )

.

.

[Sender: Fuyuhito-nii

Haru-chan! Kamu bisa berkunjung ke Shuutoku kapan pun kamu mau—panggil saja kalau kamu mau kesini, oke? Aku menemukan seseorang untuk menjemputmu—namanya Tori atau Taka atau apalah itu!

Panggil aku kalau kamu sudah pulang dari sekolah, Haru-chan! Aku kesepian tanpamu!

\- Fuyuhito-nii kesayanganmu]

.

saat Kise datang ke Seirin dan banyak siswi yang akan minta tanda tangannya, ada empat variasi yang kelihatan (kalau ada lagi, tolong beritahu author ya) dari sweater SMA Seirin, yaitu biru tua, biru muda, abu-abu, dan kuning pucat. Riko memakai sweater biru tua di anime, tapi di wikia Kuroko no Basuke dituliskan _black sweater_ —sweater hitam. Karena anime berwarna dan manga tidak, diputuskanlah oleh author kalau warna sweater Riko itu biru tua ("Author: Sah?" "Pembaca: Sah!") #buat-kesimpulan-sendiri #gampar-author

一期一会 ichigo ichie—sebuah peribahasa Jepang atau yojijukugo yang berarti kita harus selalu menghargai pertemuan yang ada, karena itu bisa saja pertemuan terakhir. Lebih tepatnya kalau diubah ke Indo memang bukan itu, tapi rasanya lebih tepat mengatakannya dalam peribahasa dengan "hanya disini dan hanya sekarang" atau untuk lebih jelasnya "only here and only now" karena biasanya bentuk peribahasa itu lebih… _I don't know, sophisticated, maybe_? #author-nggaya-bahasa-inggris #gampar-author-maso-DoM

kenapa itu diberi asterik (itu tanda asterik kan?), kalian tanya!? Kalau kalian belum menyadari apa yang terjadi dalam paragraf itu, maka teruslah membaca! Tapi kalau kalian sudah menyadari apa yang terjadi, maka tetaplah baca! Terima kasih kepada guru agama yang selalu membuat pernyataan yang _mind blown_ seperti ini ("Yang di belakang yang berisik terus itu—" "Ya, kenapa Pak?" "—lanjutkan!" "Siap Pak…!") Dan apakah kalian sudah sadar tentang apa yang terjadi disana? Itu adalah… **flashback di dalam flashback**! _Mind blown_ , hah! #gampar

whiplash—author tidak tahu apa bahasa indonesianya—adalah luka di bagian leher yang disebabkan oleh gerakan tiba-tiba ke depan, belakang, atau samping. Seperti saat Kuroko muncul tiba-tiba dan semuanya langsung melihat ke belakang—kalau ini bukan anime, mungkin seluruh tim basket Seirin tidak akan bisa mengikuti pertandingan karena menderita _whiplash_. Ah—tengeng atau apalah itu, tahu? Semacam itu.

起死回生 atau kishi kaisei adalah yojijukugo—empat kanji yang membuat sebuah peribahasa—yang dalam bahasa indonesia berarti bangun dari kematian dan kembali hidup atau dalam bahasa inggris "wake from death and return to life". Arti dari yojijukugo ini sendiri adalah mengubah situasi yang buruk / tidak menguntungkan menjadi sebuah kesuksesan.


End file.
